custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ihu
Welcome to my talk page, everyone! Please feel free to ask me anything, or just chat. Re:Lucky Please hurry with that, I've been waiting about 3 weeks for it.--Odst grievous 17:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Drixna You mean build it?If yes, I'll get pictures and upload them to your talk page. or Instructions File:Drixna1.jpg|1 File:Drixna2.jpg|2 File:Drixna3.jpg|3 File:Drixna4.jpg|4 File:Drixna5.jpg|5 File:Drixna6.jpg|6 File:Drixna7.jpg|7 File:Drixna8.jpg|8 File:Drixna9.jpg|9 File:Drixna10.jpg|10 File:Drixna11.jpg|11 Thank you so much for makng my entry 1st place! Perhaps now would be a good chance to ask ask you to adverise my contests. Here are some links >Contest 1 Contest 2. If you could just hand them around to a few users that ould be great. Lurking in the Pit Thanks for asking about any help you could provide. I need some name sugestions. I have a Toa of Water and Gravity and a Toa of Fire and I dont know what to name them. The Toa of Water/Gravity will be an ally to the leader of the renegade BoM leader, which I now have a name for. It's ironically, Renegaid. The Toa of Fire is an OoMN spy sent to help the Toa Mahri get the Mask of Life but is so tired of the ocean he tries to find the mask for himself to get out of the pit. Then I have an unnamed former Matoran Criminal. He resembles a shadow matoran and is red and black. He carres a nynrah ghost blaster and has a skrall head. He is good friends with the Toa of Water/Gravity. I have made a Toa of Ice but I am debating If I should put him in the series or not because hes pretty palin, only having a small energy sword. Now... Do you have any suggestions for what I could do to make the set look like the pit. I know in one of his videos Ids5621 used pillows to make a cave. Do have any ideas for that? Otherwis I think I'm good with scripting. The only thing that you can't help me with is getting a digital camra. Even if the project fails, I could save everything until I get a camera. Anyway thaks in advance for ny help you give. Minifig625 01:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey man I'm making a trailer for a story, and I need your help. Can you help out with the music? Music Since you have more experience, can you choose me an epic song? Thanks Help! I don't have a Brickshelf account, so I'm trying to upload two .ogg files for The Final Battle, and says they're allowed, but for some reason I'm unable to upload them. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] castign call quite honestly, if i could find a way to do the voice over work, i bet i could do well over half those parts for u, i even tried them all out to myself. but sadly i have no clue how i could do that Daniel.c.c. 18:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Lasers I use the Paint Shop Pro 9. --Toatapio Nuva 04:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Audition Duh! Of course you can join the Order of The Skull. Hi, I am thrilled to hear my MOC won first prize in your contest. According to which, I am to write a short story that I will make into a film and my character will appear in Karael's blog. You haven't gotten back to me on the 'Details of this will be given to the winner upon winning'. Could you please give me those details. Right, so do you want me to write it before or after the 'Her last breath video? Story Oh... Right... I already wrote one continued from 'her last breath'. I will put it below incase you find it of some use: The two moons of Aqua Magna shone down on the crystal waters of Ga-Larn. Karael had chosen this route because it went past Mirtah’s apartment. Now she was dead she would defiantly be evicted. He had gone and saved as man of her possessions as he could. It had been two weeks since she had died. Worse still, Vashkov had made sure he felt pain, Mao and Epix had gone missing and their bodies had only been uncovered yesterday, mangled at the bottom of the turbolift in their apartment block. He missed Mirtah more than anything, more than his longing to return to his normal, everyday Matoran life, more than his relief she had died in his arms and more than his fear of never seeing her again, but there was something else, something he longed more than to see her sparkling face again, but he couldn’t tell what. His heart was too broken and his eyes too tear stained to tell. He had been too late, he felt like he had been tricked of her, like the cruel hands of reality had dragged her away. ‘No, that wasn’t it.’ He wanted her back but he knew there was no way in Karzahni that would happen, not without killing himself, not without taking the coward’s way out. Would Mitah have wanted him to commit suicide when her killer was still on the loose? No, he would find Vahkov and rip his ugly little head off. He didn’t care if he died trying, it was what he knew had to be done. For Mitah’s sake, for Mao’s, for Epix and all the other innocent Matoran who he could kill. He grunted and looked in the direction of the centre of the city. He had some unfinished business to deal with, and this time he was bringing back Vahkov’s head! So will this do? I'm perfectly happy to write another, I'm thinking of even writting a short story that involves Lessovikk Lesovikk and Katon meeting on their travels and attacking the Dark Hunters. I could feature some of your characters in it if you think that's better, plus I'll give you building instructions for the Miru MK4 for free. You mean he goes hell bent with revenge or something? hey!! Instead of cavdon appearing in RFD i'm gonna make him appear in a written chapter of TGC Oh yeah!! I sure am gonna audition!!! u reminded me to upload them to brickshelf!!! also look for user ids4621 since i forgot the password to my other one Comic series??? cool. I do several non- bionicle comic series too. If fact magneon was based on a non- bionicle character of mine. also the overall winner of my moc contest will recieve a hand-drawn comic. Direct link??? you mean this?? http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=396413 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ids4621/tfb/ihu.wma http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ids4621/tfb/juuloc.wma http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ids4621/tfb/mazeka.wma http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ids4621/tfb/mazeka_2.wma Also are u drawing yer comic??? What medium will the comic be in then; sprites??? Awsome!!!! I don't think thats even been atempted on the site yet!!! I can't wait!! Is there an offical release date??? Re:Questions Responce to your questions. * The Society of Guardians has been active for quite a while. * You can but give me credit. * Haven't decided. Frydax Where did you got his kanohi? Kanohi I'm not sure, but I like the felnas and the mask of intangibility. How? Well, if you wanted a custom mask I have though of the mask of separating, that allows the user to be immune to slashing attacks and to be able to split their body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however they wish, mostly by levitating them away from the user's main body. I inspired it form a character from "one piece". PS: How did you attached Frydax's kanohi to the skakdi skull? winner U R A WINNER your entry for queg has won!!!! It will be the offical model!!! CONGRATS!!! Spoiler hub you can make a spoiler hub as long as u put up the idsinspire template. Also I use adobe photoshop. Sure Yes, I would like to write a chapter or, if you let me, be the co-author. PS:Yo should think of deleting at lest 100 messages from this talkpage, my server is going super slow when I try to edit here. LOTDH I read it all and it was good! Land Of The Dark Hunters is for me one of the best stories you have written. Valorahk Sure i'll write some back-story; but first... Would you like me to make up some back story?? by which I mean like, how he was created and by who and stuff, or do u just want me to add information about his appearance in matoran legends. Juuloc Hey Ihu, Juuloc Hey Ihu, I'm interested in the Juuloc part for your movie, but i have some problems: 1. This website is gliched, it won't let me make an account. 2. I don't have any eguipment to record my voice. 3. You could help me with the equipment, I could come over to your house or something, but I don't know if you even live on the same continent! Please Help, The dude that wants the juuloc part Hey Ihu, I'm Sixbit, a new user. How do you make the box thigermerbobber on the side of the page for characters? You know, the thing on the far right? PLEASE HELP> ANYONE WHO SEES THIS PLEASE HELP> Bye. The vorgon sorry about the spelling... I couldn't remember what they're called.Anyway,they're AWESOME! Nah, I'm just making it up. The evil dude. 09:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) CALLING ALL CBW EDITING PEOPLES! I AM HAVCING A MAJOR EDITING PROBLEM! I CAN"T FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE THE STUPID CHARACTER SIDEBOARD! PLEASE HELP! I NEED MORE TIME TO RANT< SO I"LL BE ON TOATAPIO'S TALK PAGE TOO! THE FONT WILL BE LIKE THIS! BYE! Re: Move All articles and images will be brought to the new domain so don't worry, you wont have to reupload them. --Toatapio Nuva 04:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hi! I am taka nordas, wanna see what I look like? --TakaNordas 20:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) lome sure thing Bioncle Mata Nui Online Game Sound Effects Where did you get those? The final battle casting call Can I audition through youtube when I get an account?(For the rahkshi guy) --Odst grievous 14:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) My audition That mutant rahkshi guy. (Hopefully.)--Odst grievous 15:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The link doesn't work It says:File is Unavailable. The file you are attempting to download is not currently available on our servers or is being processed. Please try your download in a few minutes. Can you help me? Disciples of Vradok That artilce is cool! Could I created another member so he could appear in Matoran tales? He would probally be a evil toa. thanks again, Moa's story Now that I'm the co-author for Race of Honour, can you tell me what do you planed for this story so I can start to write some chapters? So mainly the story is about the training of that le-matoran (I don't remember the name) and about the race and the aftermath. I will write chapter two when I have time. You could try a custom desing, like the one that Cerus has (he is awesome!). The Final Battle Casting Call Do i get to play Juuloc or someone? please vote Please vote on my poll on my user page Can I? Hey Ihu, I'm currently planning to write a new story that happens in an alternate universe, so I planned Vorahi and Vezon joining the disciples of Vardok, and during a mission Vezon betraying the Disciples. To write that I may use some of the disciples of Vardok, so my question is can I use Reiax, Ragnor and Kerix? I will give you credit and it will be an non-storyline appareance(Keep in mind that the story will be in an alternate universe, Ragnor and Keirx will have minor roles and Vardok will get mentioned). RE:User of DOV Thanks! RE:Unfair It would be really unfair if I asked something in exchange for updating your pages, as I updated Magneon, Imydrex and Ganon for Ids5621 without wanting anything in exchange for the job. If you need something just ask me, and I will take the work, though depending on my homework and exams I will do it slower. TLR If you weren't going to buy this year's bionicle film, I've found it on internet. Here there is the link: http://vidreel.com/video/MjM3/ Re:Mersery It's fine with my, though you also need to ask User:Chicken Bond. {Toa Hydros 13:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC)} for some odd reason... TakaNordas, a user, keeps saying to me, "User Ihu's gotta get a buzz cut!" do you think you should listen to that? besides, wanna join the BFTMOL Fan Club? --Kopakamata97 18:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) My custom desing I will enter your KB MoC Contest with my MoC of the Elemental Lord of Shadow. He has a custom desing, but his model will be the same as a toa of earth that I will upload soon except for the head. Is that ok?